


The Boyfriend Project

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: When Baekhyun agreed to help his friend Chanyeol go from big, dumb cutie to big, sexy giant to land a boyfriend, he had no idea how huge of a project it would be...or that he might end up wanting to be Chanyeol’s boyfriend!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 113
Kudos: 481





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this story! I hope you’ll enjoy reading it! It’s a short one, only 3 chapters + a prologue. Make sure you read the prologue or it won’t make sense ♡( ◡‿◡ )

Chanyeol sat down at the café table opposite Baekhyun and slumped forward dejectedly. As Chanyeol’s face slid ever closer to the table Baekhyun made a deft snatch rescuing his chocolate chip muffin just in time. Chanyeol groaned miserably one cheek smushed into the now empty plate, his long arms wrapped around his head.

“What’s wrong now?” asked Baekhyun, picking a large chocolate chip off the top of the muffin and nibbling on it. Baekhyun had met Chanyeol on the very first day of his first year at university. During their economics lecture together, Baekhyun had done an impression of a motorbike zooming past and Chanyeol had laughed so hard he’d fallen right off his chair. The Lecturer had thrown them both out for being disruptive and they'd been best friends ever since.

“He’ll never agree to date me!” exclaimed Chanyeol, gesticulating wildly and sitting back up as suddenly as he had flopped forward.

“Did you actually ask him then?” asked Baekhyun in surprise as he moved his chair back a bit to avoid Chanyeol’s flailing. He knew Chanyeol had a huge crush on their classmate Kyungsoo, but he didn’t think he was actually going to do anything about it. He had seemed satisfied so far with gazing adoringly at him in class and trailing along behind him like a lovesick puppy.

“No, I can’t because he’s always with that stupid Jongin,” burst out Chanyeol miserably, “…with his stupid perfect hair and teeth and that damn body! Did you see what he was wearing yesterday?! A crop top!”

“Yeah, I saw,” said Baekhyun, letting his mind wander back to the memory of Jongin’s glorious abs. He sucked on another chocolate chip thoughtfully. Yesterday had been a really good day.

“I could wear a crop top, if I wanted to,” Chanyeol muttered darkly.

“Course you could,” replied Baekhyun not really listening, his mind was still reveling in the glory that had been Jongin’s crop top. “I mean, no, please don’t!” he exclaimed when his brain caught up with his ears.

Chanyeol rested his head back on the table again.

“What has he got that I don’t? What’s wrong with me?” he asked, peering up at Baekhyun with his huge doe eyes.

“Do you really want to go there?”

“Yes!” he cried. He sat up again keenly, pulling his chair in to get closer to Baekhyun. 

“Alright, here’s the thing, your insides don't match your outsides,” said Baekhyun, through a mouthful of muffin.

Chanyeol looked confused for a second, then looked down and quickly pulled the top of his shorts away from hip to peek at his boxer briefs. “Yes, they do!” he exclaimed.

“I’m not talking about your clothes! Though they might be part of the problem,” he added eyeing Chanyeol’s outfit disapprovingly. He was wearing a worn-out Zootopia t-shirt with Nick on the front smirking and a pair of very baggy shorts. “Look, you’re tall and you have a great face but...you’re just too damned cute! We’re in university now, Yeolie. No one wants to date a big dumb cutie they want a sexy guy…like Jongin.”

“I’m sexy!” protested Chanyeol.

“You’ve got muffin crumbs stuck to your face,” pointed out Baekhyun amused.

Chanyeol sighed. “Please help me,” he pleaded, giving Baekhyun a beseeching puppy dog look.

Baekhyun leant over and gently brushed a couple of crumbs off Chanyeol’s cheek.

“No, not with the crumbs! Help me be sexy!”

“You can’t teach sexy,” said Baekhyun complacently, licking a muffin crumb off his finger.

“I’ll buy you a doughnut every day for the next 2 weeks!”

“Oh, you can totally teach sexy. It’s a deal,” agreed Baekhyun happily.


	2. Lesson 1

“First things first, where’s my doughnut?” asked Baekhyun, holding out his hand expectantly. They were meeting up after another economics class spent by Chanyeol staring tenderly at the back of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Here,” said Chanyeol producing a white paper bag from his backpack, he opened it gleefully to show Baekhyun the doughnut inside. It was pink and had a cat face and ears make out of icing. “I went to that new place by the park!”

Baekhyun frowned at it. “Do you even remember what we are trying to do here?” he asked.

“Um…make me sexy?” said Chanyeol hesitantly.

“Then why are you buying adorable doughnuts in the shape of kitties! Do you think that’s sexy?” he asked pointedly. When Chanyeol didn’t reply and went on somewhat reluctantly, “I mean, I kind of do…but that’s only because I really like doughnuts...and kitties! Alright, gimme the damn doughnut!” He snatched the bag out of Chanyeol’s hand.

“Now just let me take a selfie and then we’ll get started,” he said gruffly. He pulled the doughnut out of the bag and held it up to in front of his mouth and took a couple of selfies with his phone. He added a cat face filter to the picture and showed Chanyeol as he posted it to Instagram.

“Oh, me too!” exclaimed Chanyeol, reaching for the doughnut.

“No,” said Baekhyun, biting the doughnut’s head off. “First lesson of being sexy, no taking cute selfies.”

“But you do,” protested Chanyeol.

“I’m lucky, I’m naturally both cute and sexy, you can’t possibly hope to achieve this perfect balance,” said Baekhyun, waving a hand airily up and down as if to encompass his whole being. “Better we concentrate on just one thing for you.”

“Ok, can I have a bite then?”

“No, get your own,” said Baekhyun chewing hastily.

“It was the last one there! It’s a really popular place,” said Chanyeol pouting.

“Fine,” said Baekhyun holding out doughnut for Chanyeol to take a bite.

Chanyeol chewed appreciatively. “Mm yummy,” he said.

“If you want to be sexy, you can’t make yummy yummy noises when you eat,” said Baekhyun.

“Ok,” said Chanyeol pulling out his phone and starting to type.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing this down,” explained Chanyeol, holding his phone up to show the memo note he had created, it said ‘No cute treats, no adorable selfies, no yum yumming.’

“Good,” said Baekhyun, pleased with this succinct summary of his teachings. “Now c’mon,” he said, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm.

“Where are we going?”

“Shopping!”

Their university was situated in the middle of a shopping district, so it didn’t take long to find some trendy looking men’s clothing stores. Baekhyun pulled him into one.

“These kinds of clothing stores make me nervous,” whispered Chanyeol, looking around warily.

“You mean adult clothing stores?”

“Yes,” hissed Chanyeol.

“Well that explains why you dress like a world’s biggest 8-year-old,” said Baekhyun laughing. He examined some shirts on a nearby rack, while Chanyeol dithered awkwardly.

“C’mon there’s nothing to be scared of,” he said, holding up a shirt in front of Chanyeol. “Too baggy,” he remarked, stuffing it back onto the rack. “Don’t just stand there!” he added.

Chanyeol touched a rack of jackets gingerly.

“Good, now do you know what we’re looking for?” Baekhyun asked, knocking Chanyeol’s hand away from a bomber jacket with a sequin unicorn on the back.

“Crop tops?” asked Chanyeol hopefully.

“No! We want monochrome colours and clean lines,” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“Ok,” said Chanyeol uncertainly. He held up a bright purple jumper with a cartoon drawing of a strawberry milk carton on it. “What about this?”

“Are you colour blind? I said monochrome!” he said. Laughing at Chanyeol’s blank look he added, “That means black and white!”

“Oh, ok.”

“I want you to look grown-up and sexy.”

Baekhyun went around the store grabbing items and dumping them into Chanyeol’s hands. It was actually quite fun, especially since he didn’t need to go through the hassle of trying anything on himself. Once it got to the point that Chanyeol could barely be seen under the pile of clothes he pushed him into a change room.

“Come out and show me, when you’re ready,” Baekhyun called to him. He was getting ready to boost Chanyeol’s confidence and so he mentally prepared some choice compliments to give him.

A few minutes later the change room door opened and Chanyeol strode out. He was wearing tight black jeans with ripped knees, a striped black and white sweater, and a cropped black leather jacket.

Baekhyun stared. There was no denying it, Chanyeol looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Baekhyun managed with considerable effort to hold in his shocked gasp, accidentally making a noise like a deflating balloon as he breathed out. He was absolutely dumbstruck. He couldn’t remember any of the compliments he’d prepared, he could barely make his mouth work.

“Y-you...look… _really_ …hot,” he managed at last, and it felt like a major understatement.

Chanyeol smiled widely.

“Thanks. I love these jeans,” he said, turning around. “Look at my butt!”

“Trust me, I’m looking,” said Baekhyun, he even tilted his head to get a better view.

Chanyeol went back into the change room to try some more clothes on and Baekhyun slumped back against a mirrored wall in shock. Who knew Chanyeol had been hiding that body under those baggy clothes? Maybe he could wear a crop top? Baekhyun shook the thought out of his head.

Chanyeol modelled more outfits for him and they choose the best items before trying a couple of other stores. With his model proportions, Chanyeol was very easy to dress, it seemed like everything looked good on him. They got some more jeans, some fitted tops, and a few jackets and blazers.

As they walked down the street together looking for more stores, Chanyeol asked awkwardly, “Do you really think he’ll agree to go out with me?”

“Sure, once I’m done with you, you’ll be irresistible. Plus, you’ve got a height advantage. The boy clearly likes a height difference and you’re even taller than Jongin.”

“What’s height difference got to do with it?”

“Couples with different heights look good together. Everyone knows that,” explained Baekhyun.

“Is that why we look good together?” asked Chanyeol.

“What? Who says we look good together?” spluttered Baekhyun.

“Me?” said Chanyeol. He pointed at their reflection in the window of the shop opposite.

Baekhyun looked where Chanyeol was pointing and saw himself and Chanyeol standing side by side in the reflection. They did look surprisingly good together. He stepped even closer to Chanyeol still watching their reflections. There was a very pleasing sort of juxtaposition in their sizes.

“It’s because of the height difference, isn’t it?” said Chanyeol, “You're around the same height as Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun stopped watching the reflection and rounded on Chanyeol angrily. “No, I am not! I'm significantly taller than him!” he exclaimed.

Chanyeol looked him up and down then said hesitantly, “I don't think you are.”

Baekhyun turned away, folding his arms irritably. “You know what’s really unsexy?!” he asked, then didn’t wait for an answer, “Guys who disagree with _everything_ you say.”

“Ok, you're right,” acquiesced Chanyeol immediately.

Baekhyun looked over at him, even more annoyed. “Are you just saying that because I said to agree with me?”

“Yes,” admitted Chanyeol. “Look, you're really short---”

“Shut up,” interrupted Baekhyun, turning away again.

“No, listen. I'm not saying it's a bad thing,” continued Chanyeol loudly. “I really like it. See I can even rest my head top of yours if I get tired,” he added. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun from behind and rested his chin on top of his head.

“Stop that,” exclaimed Baekhyun, wriggling out of the embrace. “And stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not, I’m telling you I really like it. You’ve got lovely little hands too. They make everything you hold look bigger than it is...,” he said, then smiled suddenly clearly having a hard time keeping the laugh out of his voice he added, “and that’s something every guy wants in a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Did you mean that to sound really dirty?”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“Alright, but maybe don't mention _me_ and _handjobs_ in the same sentence to Kyungsoo. It might give him a false impression of our friendship.”

“Well just saying, some friends do actually do stuff like that,” Chanyeol said somewhat vaguely.

Baekhyun stared at him. “Do you have any idea where you’re going with this?” he asked.

“No,” admitted Chanyeol.

“Good, then shut up,” replied Baekhyun. He looked around for a topic change, but then his stomach provided one by giving a very loud rumble.

“Want to get something to eat?” asked Chanyeol immediately, looking amused.

“I’m not sure if we have enough clothes yet,” said Baekhyun, looking at the shopping bags.

“It’s fine, I know what I’m looking for now. Clean lines.”

“Do you even know what that means?”

“Nope. C’mon,” he laughed and pulled Baekhyun through the street till they reached a food stall.

They sat down on the metal benches and ordered Tteokbokki. Baekhyun watched hungrily as the lady served them.

He pulled his plate towards him happily and started eating with relish. After a minute he started to sniff. He didn’t know why but it seemed like whenever he ate hot food his nose ran. He looked around for some paper napkins, but before he could spot any Chanyeol had pushed a small plastic packet of tissues into his hand. Baekhyun looked down at them.

“What the hell are these?” he asked.

“Tissues?”

“But what is on them?”

“Rilakkuma! Isn't he cute?” said Chanyeol happily. “I've got another packet. Do you want them?” he asked opening his backpack.

“Yes!” said Baekhyun, forgetting to be annoyed, “I mean, no! Chanyeol, what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to make you sexy and you’re using Rilakkuma tissues!”

“I'm sorry. I didn't think tissues could be sexy,” said Chanyeol seriously.

“Well maybe they can't but that’s because really sexy people don’t even get the sniffles! They look after their health and take multivitamins, so they don’t get sick in the first place,” said Baekhyun, not entirely sure what he was talking about anymore.

“But it was you that was sniffing, not me!”

“That’s not the point,” said Baekhyun, who was now very unsure himself what the point actually was. He looked down at the tissues with their adorable little design. “I’m keeping these to save you from yourself,” he said using one of the pale pink tissues to blow his nose then tucking the packet away in his backpack.

When they were done eating Chanyeol asked enthusiastically, “Want to go see a movie now?”

“No, we're not done yet.”

“Oh, Baekhyunnie! I can't shop anymore,” whined Chanyeol.

“It's not shopping,” said Baekhyun mysteriously.

He led Chanyeol down a side street then stopped in front of a very modern-looking hair salon.

Chanyeol looked confused for a second as he read the sign. Then he gasped and turned to Baekhyun.

“What's wrong with my hair?!” he exclaimed.

“Nothing,” said Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol’s black hair, the long straight bangs of which hung right down to his eyes. “It’s just kind of _floppy_.”

“So is yours,” said Chanyeol, flicking Baekhyun's bangs playfully.

“Hey,” exclaimed Baekhyun, swatting Chanyeol’s hand away and fixing his bangs in the reflection of the salon window. "I pull this look off! Anyway, Jongin has really nice hair. I think you need to update your look if you want to catch Kyungsoo’s eye.”

Chanyeol considered this argument and asked noncommittally, “What look are you thinking of exactly?”

“Blonde!”

“Eh?!” exclaimed Chanyeol. He shook his head violently and turned to run away.

Baekhyun grabbed him by his backpack and spun him back to the door.

“Trust me it'll look great on you. And get them to cut it, so you can style it up.”

He opened the door and started to push Chanyeol inside. “Don't forget to get product!” he called after him.

“You’re not coming in with me?!” exclaimed Chanyeol looking back at him his big eyes filled with apprehension.

“Nope, I’ve got stuff to do,” said Baekhyun. He had an economics assignment he had barely started waiting for him at home. “For homework I want you to think about where you’d take Kyungsoo for a first date so we can practice. You can think about that while you’re getting your hair done.”

“Alright,” said Chanyeol.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun called, as Chanyeol walked nervously up to the counter.

Baekhyun waited outside for a few minutes to make sure Chanyeol didn’t make a run for it. He considered just staying after all so he could see the new hairstyle, but he really did have a lot of uni work to do. He started heading home. It would be better to wait till tomorrow anyway, then he’d get to see the whole look that he’d created. Kyungsoo’s heart didn’t stand a chance.


	3. Lesson 2

Neither of them had any classes the following afternoon so they arranged to meet up at the University entrance gate at 2 pm.

Baekhyun got there first and waited, after a few minutes he recognised the gait of a tall, well-dressed boy walking towards him. He was wearing dark jeans with a tucked-in, white t-shirt and an open dark grey coat. Baekhyun frowned. Did he have some sort of pink hat on his head? They definitely hadn’t bought a pink hat.

He got closer and Baekhyun gasped. “Pink? Pink?! Park Chanyeol, I said blonde not pink!” he burst out, staring at Chanyeol’s cotton candy pink hair in disbelief. To make matters worse his bangs were still hanging down.

“It was blonde first, but the hairstylist said this shade of pink is really in right now and really manly,” said Chanyeol mildly.

“Manly? You look like a fucking marshmallow! Oh, Chanyeol…god at least style it up! It’s all floppy again.”

“I tried but I can’t make it stay.”

“Did you get hair product like I told you to?”

“Yes, it’s right here,” said Chanyeol, pulling the clearly unopened tub from his backpack.

“It doesn’t work if you don’t actually put it in your hair!” exclaimed Baekhyun, grabbing the tub and opening it. He scooped out a small amount and attempted to work it into Chanyeol’s hair, but he was having difficulty reaching the top of his head.

“Bend down, would you!”

Chanyeol awkwardly splayed out his legs in his tight jeans so he was closer to Baekhyun’s height. With the product, his hair was quite easy to work with. Baekhyun styled it up and off his forehead. Chanyeol straightened up and Baekhyun stepped back to look at his handy work.

“There,” he said, but the end of the word came up awkwardly high pitched.

Chanyeol was quite startlingly gorgeous. The pink hair actually suited his skin tone and with his hair up off his forehead, Baekhyun could see his face clearly. He had always thought Chanyeol had a good face, but he hadn’t realised he was quite this handsome. The whole look combined with the new clothes made him look like a drama actor. Baekhyun was having difficulty looking away but he knew every second he spent looking at Chanyeol he was getting redder and redder.

“Ok, so the pink might be a little bit manly,” he conceded quietly.

Chanyeol gave him a tender-eyed smile that somehow made him look even more handsome.

“Are you ok? You look all flushed and you’re breathing funny,” asked Chanyeol, looking suddenly concerned.

Baekhyun fanned his red cheeks with his hand. “I’m fine. It’s just a bit hot today, don’t you think?”

“Not really,” said Chanyeol, looking around at everyone wearing coats and jackets. “Maybe you’re getting sick?” He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and dug around inside. “I got multivitamins like you told me to!” he announced proudly producing a large white bottle.

Baekhyun frowned. “Chanyeol, those are Pokémon chewable multivitamins!”

“I know, they taste nice too!” said Chanyeol happily, apparently obvious to Baekhyun’s annoyance.

“They’re for children!”

“That’s why they taste nice. Here try one!” he said thrusting the bottle at Baekhyun.

“I want Jigglypuff!” said Baekhyun immediately, opening the bottle and hunting around.

“Oh, I knew you'd want Jigglypuff! I kept them all for you! I ate all the Weedles because I know you think they’re gross.”

“Weedle is gross,” exclaimed Baekhyun, finding a Jigglypuff and popping it into his mouth. They did taste quite nice.

Just then a group of girls walked past and gave Chanyeol a very obvious going over with their eyes. They seemed to like what they saw, but as they walked behind him one of them suddenly broke into giggles. Baekhyun saw her looking back and pointing something out to the others, who all started giggling.

“Turn around,” Baekhyun ordered.

Chanyeol looked confused and spun around quickly on the spot. Something colourful and fluffy swung from Chanyeol’s backpack as he turned. Baekhyun frowned, it was just like Chanyeol to ruin the whole look he had carefully created for him.

“What is that?” asked Baekhyun coldly, peering around him.

Chanyeol spun around again trying to see what Baekhyun was looking at.

“Stay still!” Baekhyun said, grabbing him.

Chanyeol slipped the backpack off.

“Oh!” he said, looking at the little toy cat that was hanging from his backpack. “Don't worry, I'm taking it off,” he told Baekhyun, detaching the toy by its metal clasp. “I only put it there to remind me to give it to you,” he added, handing Baekhyun the cat.

Baekhyun squeezed the little cat gleefully. It had a little straw hat like the one Luffy had in One Piece and a green bandana around its neck.

“Thank you! Where'd you get it?” he asked.

“I won it at the arcade.”

Baekhyun looked up angrily. “How many times have I told you not to go to the arcade?” he asked, “...without me!”

“I’m sorry, I was doing research.”

“What research?”

“For my homework!”

“You cannot take Kyungsoo to an arcade for a first date!” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“I’m not, you’ll see,” he said grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and marching him off.

“Where are we going?” asked Baekhyun nervously.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

10 minutes later they arrived and Baekhyun stared up at the massive luridly flashing games centre.

“You said we weren’t going to the arcade!” said Baekhyun angrily, though secretly he was pleased since as they were already here, he might as well play some games.

“No, it’s not the arcade, I promise, c’mon,” said Chanyeol, despite this, he dragged Baekhyun right into the arcade. But they didn’t stop on the ground floor at the games, he pulled him over to a lift which they took to the 6th floor. The doors opened and even before he saw the sign Baekhyun heard the unmistakable rolling and clattering sound of a bowling alley in full swing.

“Bowling?!” he said, “Are you kidding me? Bowling isn’t sexy!”

“Yes, it is!”

“You have to wear communal shoes!”

“Well that’s kind of sexy,” said Chanyeol, but even he didn’t seem convinced.

“Only if you have a foot fetish!” replied Baekhyun. He looked around the brightly lit bowling alley. “I can’t believe this is all you came up with for your first date.”

“Well I did have another idea,” said Chanyeol. “The zoo.”

“The zoo?” repeated Baekhyun. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

“They have baby otters now,” replied Chanyeol quickly, eager to explain himself, “and I have a coupon for ½ priced tickets that expires next month.”

“Baby otters?” asked Baekhyun, trying not to look interested. “How small are they?” he breathed.

“Like this big,” said Chanyeol, cupping his hands together. “And they play with these tiny, little buckets. It’s really cute.”

“I’ll go with you! Let’s go this Saturday!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly.

“Ok!” said Chanyeol, happily. “It’s a date!” he said, then stammered out, “I-I mean not an actual date.”

“Of course not,” said Baekhyun hurriedly. “So, are we going to bowl or what?”

Baekhyun was surprised and a bit impressed to find out that Chanyeol was actually a good bowler. Though Baekhyun had said bowling wasn’t sexy he was forced to concede there was something slightly sexy about the level of concentration Chanyeol put into it. The intense look of determination and the set of his jaw gave his usually soft face some sharpness. The line of his long body as he expertly released the ball conveyed both elegance and strength. Baekhyun was far too distracted watching Chanyeol to bowl well himself. Chanyeol beat him by a truly spectacular amount, and even though it was obvious he had won he waited until the screen announced it before launching into a silly little victory dance, shaking his arms around quite unrhythmically.

“Alright, you just ruined it completely,” said Baekhyun. “No victory dancing allowed, it’s supremely unsexy!”

“What if I did a sexy victory dance?” asked Chanyeol and he proceeded to do the most ludicrous dance Baekhyun had ever seen. It involved a lot of hip thrusts and several failed attempts at body rolls as well as some suggestive rubbing up against the ball polishing machine.

Baekhyun managed to keep a straight face for approximately 2 seconds before cracking up laughing. Once he started, he couldn’t stop and it took several minutes of flailing around in which he accidentally his head on the back of his plastic seat for him to calm down enough to gasp out, “You…look…ridiculous!” He held the bump on his head with one hand and his aching stomach muscles with the other and subsided immediately into another fit of the giggles.

“So, do you,” replied Chanyeol, defensively.

“Oh, we need to do something about your dancing,” wheezed Baekhyun. He wiped away tears with the hem of his t-shirt. 

Once they got their own shoes back, he led a very reluctant Chanyeol to the Dance Dance Revolution machine downstairs in the arcade.

Baekhyun put money into the machine.

“I’ll go first and show you how it’s done. Pay close attention, your next,” said Baekhyun, throwing his backpack to Chanyeol.

The song started up and he was away, tapping each step confidently, putting his hips into it and shaking his butt. He was good at this and it was especially fun knowing Chanyeol was watching. He was drawing quite a crowd and really enjoying himself, so he was a bit disappointed when his turn ended. He jumped off the machine, smiling at the crowd and looking around. He finally spotted Chanyeol off to the side. He was holding a large stuffed Charmander toy.

“Where did you get that?” asked Baekhyun.

“That claw machine over there. They didn’t have any Jigglypuffs,” he said, handing the toy to Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, you were supposed to be watching and learning!” said Baekhyun, angrily snatching his backpack off Chanyeol’s arm, but he tucked the Charmander away carefully inside his backpack anyway.

“I did watch, but I got pushed out of the way by those people,” Chanyeol whispered, pointing to a group of middle school girls who had been watching Baekhyun and were now dispersing.

“Those little girls?”

“They have really sharp nails and hair clips and things!”

Baekhyun huffed, “Well you’ll just have to do your best then, it’s your turn now.” He took Chanyeol’s backpack and pushed him towards the machine.

Chanyeol started it up and began to dance. Soon Chanyeol was also drawing quite a crowd, but for very different reasons. It was entertaining to watch the long-limbed, pink-haired, gangly boy flail around energetically. It wasn't remotely sexy, but it was awfully funny. Baekhyun's cheeks hurt from smiling. Watching Chanyeol do Dance Dance Revolution was somehow even more fun than doing it himself. When Chanyeol’s turn finished he stepped off the machine, pink-faced and gleeful.

“How did I do?” he asked.

“Ok, so strike that off the list, no dancing on your first date.”

“But I like dancing,” said Chanyeol dejectedly.

“Oh, we can go dancing anytime you like,” said Baekhyun enthusiastically. “But you shouldn’t take Kyungsoo dancing. I just think it's important for your relationship that he _never_ sees you dance.”

Chanyeol nodded sadly.

“Honestly, I think your safest bet for a first date is a café,” said Baekhyun as they left the arcade. He was thirsty, so it seemed like a good idea anyway. “Do you want to find one and practice?” he asked.

“Ok,” said Chanyeol, “Oh I know a good one nearby!”

Chanyeol took him to a small café around the corner. It was decorated in creams and natural wood tones, with an interesting panelled effect on the walls and bronze bowl pendant lights over each table. The tables around the walls had plush booth seating in an alternating warm grey and cream pattern.

“This place is nice,” he said approvingly, running over to a table and quickly taking the booth side. 

“Shall we pretend it’s the date and I’ll get your drink?” offered Chanyeol enthusiastically. 

“Ok, impress me,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol went up to the counter to order. He came back a few minutes later with two takeaway cups. He sat down smiling confidently and handed one to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned the paper cup around expectantly to read what he’d got him. The cup had ‘HC’ written on the side.

“Hot chocolate?!”

“Yep,” said Chanyeol happily. “I got one too!”

“Why exactly do you think hot chocolate is sexy?!”

“Well because…because it’s cozy?” said Chanyeol hesitantly.

“Cozy?! Cozy isn’t sexy, is it?!”

“No?”

“Why did that sound like a question? You know cozy isn’t sexy right?”

Chanyeol hesitated then said, “But…but fireplaces are cozy and they’re sexy, right?”

Baekhyun was annoyed that he couldn’t think of a retort to this logical answer, so he just ignored it. He took the lid off his cup and looked inside. “And you only got me one marshmallow, you stingy bastard!”

“Nuh-uh,” said Chanyeol happily, he held out his right fist turned it over and opened it to reveal a pastel pink marshmallow in the shape of a heart. “I got you a special one!”

Baekhyun gasped delightedly, taking the marshmallow and placing it carefully on top of his drink. It was the exact same colour as Chanyeol’s hair.

“You’ll be super proud of me I flirted _very sexily_ with the barista to get that; they usually only give them to girls,” explained Chanyeol.

“Really?” said Baekhyun impressed. “What did you say?”

“I don’t know, something like ‘Oh my god those heart ones are adorable! Can I please, please, please have one for my friend?! Please, please, pretty please!’,” said Chanyeol proudly.

“That is not flirting, Chanyeol!”

“Whatever. It worked, didn’t it?” said Chanyeol, contentedly sipping his hot chocolate.

“Well just don’t order hot chocolate on a date, ok?” said Baekhyun. “You need to order something grown-up.”

“I thought the whole point of being a grownup was that you could drink whatever you like.”

“Not if you want Kyungsoo to like you! Do you want him to like you?”

“Yes,” said Chanyeol blandly.

“Then order something serious like black coffee with no sugar.”

“Ew,” said Chanyeol, but tried to cover it up by pretending to sneeze when Baekhyun gave him a dirty look.

“Alright, now we’ve got our drinks, you need to practice what you’ll do on the date. You need to subtly find a way to show him how much you like him, but still play it cool,” explained Baekhyun.

“Like this?” asked Chanyeol, holding his arms up over his head to form a heart and smiling hugely.

“Absolutely not! I said subtly!”

Chanyeol dropped his arms and instead made a small finger heart and held it out to Baekhyun.

“Well I guess that is a bit subtler,” conceded Baekhyun. “Have you seen this one?” he asked, holding up his hands, palms facing in front of his mouth and biting down while moving his fingers to press the shape into a heart.

Chanyeol gasped gleefully and tried it himself. “That’s so cute!” he said.

Baekhyun suddenly remembered what they were supposed to be doing. “Well anyway no finger, hand, arm or marshmallow hearts of any kind should be given on your first date,” he ordered.

“Being sexy is so boring,” said Chanyeol, deflating slightly.

“It is, it’s a hard life,” replied Baekhyun, drinking his hot chocolate. “So, have you thought of anything you can do to show you’re into him?”

“Um,” said Chanyeol. Then he got up suddenly and came around to sit on the same side of the booth at Baekhyun.

“Oh, that’s good!” said Baekhyun impressed. “Now you can press into his leg a little.”

He bumped closer to Chanyeol so that their thighs were touching.

Baekhyun suddenly felt a little self-conscious, a feeling which only increased when Chanyeol slid one of his large hands right between Baekhyun’s upper thighs and squeezed.

Baekhyun leapt up, bumping the table and spilling some of his drink.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he exclaimed, grabbing napkins from the dispenser quickly for something to do so he didn’t have to look at Chanyeol. He could feel the blush moving at an alarming rate up his neck. 

“I’m sorry!” cried Chanyeol also grabbing napkins, their hands touched and they both quickly pulled away. Baekhyun glanced at him and thought Chanyeol looked confused and about as red as he was sure he was.

“You said to press his leg!” Chanyeol explained frantically.

“I meant with your leg! Like what I was doing! You big, dumb giant!” replied Baekhyun, mopping up the hot chocolate.

“I’m sorry,” repeated Chanyeol. “Here you can have mine,” he said, pushing his drink towards Baekhyun.

“No, it’s fine,” said Baekhyun. “Not that much spilled and you paid for it anyway.”

He sat back down, now awkwardly keeping a distance.

“Anyway, let this be a lesson, do not under any circumstances grope him on your first date,” said Baekhyun.

“I won’t,” replied Chanyeol. He sat down then looked up shyly and added, “You have really nice thighs by the way.”

“Thank you,” said Baekhyun primly. “You have really big hands,” he said, then regretted it instantly as Chanyeol gave him a heart-stoppingly soft smile.

“Alright this is getting a bit weird,” said Baekhyun, downing the rest of his drink. “I think we should leave it here today. Oh wait, where’s my doughnut?!” He was definitely only doing this for the doughnuts.

Chanyeol gasped.

“Did you forget it?!”

“No,” he said sadly, “but it’s in here,” he added tugging the strap of his backpack which he hadn’t bothered to take off. He’d been resting his back against it. He opened the backpack, dug around and pulled a rather squashed paper bag from its depths.

“Sorry,” he said sadly, handing the crumpled bag to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun peered inside, the doughnut was every bit as squashed as it’s bag, bright green icing clung to the top of the bag and a pair of now very lopsided candy eyes hung pathetically from the side.

“What was it?” he asked curiously.

“A frog.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Chanyeol, what did I say about cute doughnuts?!” he burst out.

“It wasn’t cute! It was a frog! Frogs are gross!”

“You got me a doughnut you thought was gross?!”

Chanyeol screwed up his eyes in confusion then he threw his hands up in the air.

“You’re giving me mixed messages! Do you want a cute doughnut or a gross doughnut?!”

“Just a normal doughnut, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol crossed his arms angrily and looked away. “I’m going to get you a Weedle doughnut,” he muttered under his breath.

“Don’t you dare!” yelled Baekhyun.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and Baekhyun took advantage of the fact that Chanyeol was still not looking at him to lick the green icing off the inside of the doughnut bag.

“So, what do I do if he yells at me on the first date?” said Chanyeol quietly.

Baekhyun put the bag down quickly and looked at him. From the small part of Chanyeol’s face he could see; he could tell he was pouting. Chanyeol looked back at him, he was puffing his cheeks out and his big sparkling eyes were fixed on Baekhyun. 

“Well it’s the one time being cute is an advantage. Just keep giving him those huge puppy eyes and he'll forgive you anything,” said Baekhyun, almost shyly.

A warm smile bloomed on Chanyeol’s lips spreading instantly to his eyes making them if possible, even more sparkly. He leant sideways on the booth and swept Baekhyun into a hug.

Baekhyun froze then pushed Chanyeol off him roughly.

“Chanyeol, what did I say about groping him on the first date!” he exclaimed.

“I'm not groping _him_ I'm hugging _you_!” said Chanyeol, pulling him back into the hug. “Thank you for helping me.”

Baekhyun didn’t resist this time. Chanyeol’s warm arms encircled him, he pressed his face into Chanyeol’s t-shirt. Chanyeol’s comforting scent enveloped him. It was a mix of laundry powder, Chanyeol’s own warm, clean skin and the mild woody cologne he always wore, its very familiarity made him ache with longing.

When they moved apart, Baekhyun said awkwardly, “You did well today…even if you also did some very inappropriate things.”

He picked up his backpack and stuffed the doughnut bag inside.

“Hey, wait, I got that game I was telling you about the other day. Do you want to come over and play?” asked Chanyeol quickly.

“Yes,” said Baekhyun immediately. He was beginning to think he had no self-control at all.


	4. Lesson 3 (final)

The next morning Baekhyun yawned widely as he entered his favourite coffee shop on campus before class. Chanyeol and he had ended up staying up till 2 am playing the new game and he was exhausted. Chanyeol usually met up with him in the mornings but Baekhyun hadn’t seen him yet. He joined the queue and played with his phone, after a couple of minutes he looked up and realised Kyungsoo was in the coffee line right in front of him and for once he was alone. He looked around quickly for Chanyeol, but he was still nowhere in sight. The big, dumb giant was always missing his chances!

Kyungsoo must have realised he was standing behind him because he turned around and also glanced about like he was looking for someone.

“It’s weird to see you alone,” he said to Baekhyun. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“What boyfriend?” asked Baekhyun surprised.

“Tall, big ears, claps when he laughs.”

“Who? Chanyeol?!” ejected Baekhyun. “Chanyeol isn’t my boyfriend!” He gave a high, unnatural laugh that shocked even himself.

Kyungsoo gave him a weird look.

Baekhyun tried to calm himself down, he didn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling so out of breath. “What made you think he was my boyfriend?” he asked trying to keep his voice even, low and casual.

“Well you’re always together,” said Kyungsoo shrugging.

“We’re not together now!”

“No, I can see that. Do you want to sit together?”

“Oh, I can’t, I’m…waiting for someone,” he admitted.

“Big ears?” asked Kyungsoo, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” confessed Baekhyun reluctantly.

They had reached the front of the queue. Kyungsoo gave him an insufferably knowing smile and turned to place his order.

Baekhyun ran his hands back through his hair and huffed to himself. Kyungsoo was completely crazy! As if he and Chanyeol had to be dating just because they spent a little time together…ok, a lot of time together…alright, most of their time together, but still that didn’t mean they were dating!

Kyungsoo had obviously finished ordering and left because when Baekhyun looked up next he was gone, and the cashier was free. He ordered his drink and moved over to the pickup area to wait for it, still distracted by what Kyungsoo had said. He should have told Kyungsoo that Chanyeol wasn’t his type. He was definitely not attracted to big, dumb cuties like Chanyeol. And his ears were not _that_ big! Well even if they were, they suited him and they were super cute, just like the rest of him…which he was definitely not attracted to!

“Earth to Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun jumped in shock. The big-eared cutie himself was standing right in front of his holding out his drink.

“Where did you get that?” he gasped, still clutching his chest in surprise.

“They were calling your name when I came in, so I grabbed it,” explained Chanyeol, looking concerned, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. You just missed Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol looked around. “Oh yeah, was Jongin with him?”

“No, actually he was alone,” Baekhyun said. He wasn’t going to mention what Kyungsoo had said to him, but he was so annoyed about it he couldn’t stop himself. “He thought that you and I were dating!” he burst out suddenly. “Can you even believe that?!” He reached up automatically to push a stray lock of Chanyeol’s hair back into place. Chanyeol had done a pretty good job styling it up today. Actually, he had done a very good job styling everything Baekhyun looked him up and down appreciatively. He was wearing the same torn, tight jeans he’d tried on in the store, a black t-shirt and an open denim shirt over the top.

“Well we do spend a lot of time together,” said Chanyeol.

“What?” asked Baekhyun distractedly, “I mean, yeah, that’s what he said,” then added hastily, “but don’t worry I told him we aren’t together.”

“Did you tell him you’re out of my league?” said Chanyeol teasingly.

“No. I’m not out of your league!” exclaimed Baekhyun earnestly.

Chanyeol gave him a soft smile. “I was joking. What’s up with you today?”

“Nothing, just tired,” he lied.

“Well go sit down then, while I order,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun found an empty table and sipped his caramel latte distractedly watching Chanyeol order his drink. After a few minutes, he came over and sat down opposite him.

Chanyeol took a tentative sip of his drink.

“What is that? Hot chocolate?” asked Baekhyun.

“Nope, it's black coffee,” said Chanyeol proudly, taking off the lid and showing Baekhyun the dark liquid.

“Oh my, how grown-up of you,” said Baekhyun impressed.

“I know,” said Chanyeol, then he lowered his voice and whispered miserably, “I hate it, it's really awful.”

“It can’t be that bad,” exclaimed Baekhyun, taking the cup from Chanyeol’s hand.

He took a sip and gagged. It was awful, really bitter and far too hot. He couldn’t swallow it, it was burning his mouth already, without thinking he took the only way out and spat it straight back into the cup.

Chanyeol stared open-mouthed in horror at the spit bubbles swimming around in his coffee.

Baekhyun wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He broke the shocked silence to say sadly, “I guess this is mine now, huh?” as he pulled the cup closer towards him, determinedly not looking at it. He was still intensely horrified by what he had just done. He reluctantly pushed his caramel latte over to Chanyeol.

“It’s ok,” said Chanyeol softly. “Give me that,” he said reaching for the black coffee cup.

“You can’t drink that!” yelped Baekhyun.

“I’m not going to,” he laughed, walking over to the bin and tipping the liquid in. He came back with the empty cup and took the lid off the caramel latte. He carefully poured half the drink into the empty cup and gave it back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gave him a coy smile.

“What?” asked Chanyeol.

“Nothing...just that that was really sexy,” Baekhyun said, biting his lip.

Chanyeol laughed and said, “And what you did…was really unsexy!”

“I know, spitting isn’t sexy,” said Baekhyun, “…swallowing is though,” he added suggestively.

Chanyeol choked on a sip of latte. “I’ll keep that in mind for my date,” he laughed.

“You better not on the first date, Park Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol laughed expansively. Baekhyun noticed he really did clap when he laughed. It was an endearingly familiar gesture.

“So, where’s my doughnut anyway?” he asked gruffly.

“It’s here,” said Chanyeol, pulling a paper bag out of his backpack and sliding it across the table to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grabbed it eagerly and peered inside. The bag contained a plain chocolate doughnut, no animal faces or anything.

“Oh,” he said. “You finally listened.”

Chanyeol who had been watching him closely suddenly laughed again. “You’re actually disappointed, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not,” protested Baekhyun half-heartedly.

Chanyeol sighed and reached into his backpack again pulling out another identical paper bag and handed it to Baekhyun. “Tada,” he said. “I just knew you’d be disappointed!”

Baekhyun tried to contain his smile as he opened the second bag, this one had a black and white panda faced doughnut inside.

“Monochrome!” said Chanyeol. “See, I was listening!”

“Well done,” said Baekhyun indulgently, as he chewed on the panda doughnut.

“So, what am I learning today?”

“I thought we should practise what to say when you ask Kyungsoo out,” said Baekhyun through a mouthful of panda doughnut.

“That’s a good idea,” agreed Chanyeol.

“Ok, so when asking someone out, confidence is key,” instructed Baekhyun. He looked right at Chanyeol and said loudly and clearly, “Would you like to get a coffee with me on Saturday?”

“Not Saturday! We’re going to the zoo remember?” said Chanyeol, immediately.

“Alright, would you like to get a coffee with me on Sunday?”

“Oh, I can't Sunday it's my mum's birthday.”

“Fine,” said Baekhyun, becoming increasingly annoyed. “Would you like to get a coffee with me on Monday?”

“I’ve got classes most of the day Monday,” said Chanyeol, looking at the calendar on his phone.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth, “Would you like to get a coffee with me on Tuesday afternoon but only between 2:00 and 2:05?!”

Chanyeol glanced at the calendar again. “Yeah, ok I’m free then. I’m actually free from 2-4 pm!”

Baekhyun stared at him incredulously. “Chanyeol I'm not asking you! I'm telling you what to say to Kyungsoo!”

“Oh,” said Chanyeol, his big eyes wide. “See I didn’t get that.”

Baekhyun put his face in his hands.

“Will you get coffee with me on that Tuesday though?” Chanyeol asked earnestly. “I don't have any classes that afternoon.”

“Me neither,” said Baekhyun after checking his phone, “Ok, can we go to Jaejoong’s café in Gangnam?!”

“Oh my god, Yes! I’ve wanted to go there for ages!”

“That was actually really good,” said Baekhyun.

“What was?”

“The way you just asked me out!”

“Oh?” said Chanyeol, then he smiled. “I did it! Ok, that wasn’t hard, I can definitely do this.”

“You just need to be confident and concise, no rambling and nothing vague and absolutely no elaborate, romantic gestures and you’ll be fine,” said Baekhyun, drinking his drink. “When are you going to ask him out for?”

“Um, I don’t know,” said Chanyeol, looking around the coffee shop distractedly. “I’m quite busy at the moment, maybe next Saturday? Unless you want to go bowling again?”

“We can go bowling any time,” said Baekhyun, annoyed by Chanyeol’s sudden lack of enthusiasm, but he put it down to nerves. “If next Saturday is the only time you’re free, you should ask him out for then.”

“Yeah, I guess,” shrugged Chanyeol.

“I should get going, my tute starts soon,” said Baekhyun, checking the time on his phone.

Baekhyun had his economics tutorial on Wednesdays at 11 am, with both Kyungsoo and Jongin. Chanyeol’s economics tutorial wasn’t until 2 pm Thursdays. It worked out well for Chanyeol because Baekhyun always warned him about surprise tests.

“I’ll walk you,” said Chanyeol, standing up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

They headed off across campus towards the building Baekhyun’s tutorial was in. Chanyeol suddenly caught up one of his hands and laced his fingers through his.

Baekhyun stopped walking suddenly. “What are you doing?” he said in surprise, but without drawing his hand away.

“I thought we could practise what to do when I’m walking him home from the date,” said Chanyeol. “Hand-holding is ok, right?”

“Yes, hand-holding is fine,” said Baekhyun uncertainly, looking down at the big, warm hand gripping his. He started off walking again and Chanyeol kept pace.

Chanyeol swung their joined hands back and forth enthusiastically.

“But hand swinging is not!” exclaimed Baekhyun. “You’re going to rip my arm off.”

“Sorry, I got too excited,” said Chanyeol, squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers apologetically.

It wasn’t a very big campus and if they had taken the most direct route to the building it would only have taken a minute or so to get there. Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol pulled him onto the more scenic path that skirted the whole campus taking them past the tree-lined border.

“Can we pretend that tree is his apartment?” asked Chanyeol pointing to a tree about 20 metres ahead slightly off the path.

“Alright, you should be telling him what a good time you had on the date,” prompted Baekhyun.

“I had a really good time on our date,” said Chanyeol, immediately in a low, soft voice, he looked at Baekhyun shyly as he said it and Baekhyun thought his heart actually skipped a beat. They reached the edge of the path and the tree before he even realised how far they’d walked. Baekhyun looked around quickly to make sure he wasn’t going to walk into the tree when he turned back Chanyeol had stepped in close. He was giving him the same soft-eyed look he'd given him in the café.

Without thinking, Baekhyun leant in and before he could pull back again Chanyeol had closed the distance between them. He kissed him softly but insistently and the world just fell away. There was nothing but Chanyeol’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his lips moving in perfect sync with his. He tilted his head, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue found Chanyeol’s and he opened his eyes wide. Oh my god, had he really just put his tongue in his Chanyeol’s mouth?

“What the hell are you doing?” he gasped, pulling back, even though he was quite sure he had started it.

“You leant in!” exclaimed Chanyeol indignantly.

“No, I didn't!” he denied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yes, you did!”

“I didn't!”

He glanced at Chanyeol and quickly looked away again. Chanyeol had looked upset and confused. His cheeks were fast turning as pink as his lips. How had he never noticed how plump and soft Chanyeol’s lips were before?

“At least tell me how the kiss was?” Chanyeol asked.

“Amazing,” said Baekhyun, without thinking all his attention still focused on Chanyeol’s full lips, “….ly inappropriate!” he added, realizing what he’d said with a start. “I told you already you can't do this stuff on a 1st date!”

“No. You said I shouldn't grope him you didn't say anything about kissing!”

“Well keep your hands and your lips to yourself!”

“Alright,” agreed Chanyeol seriously. “But what do I do if he tries to kiss me?” he asked, “or he leans in?” he added under his breath, quickly looking away from Baekhyun’s furious expression.

“I didn’t lean in!” Baekhyun protested, “and if he tries to kiss you...,” he said, his mind suddenly filled with the image of Kyungsoo leaning in the kiss Chanyeol. “Just push him off and run away,” he found himself saying. “Guys like that sort of thing, I promise. It keeps them guessing.”

“Oh, ok,” said Chanyeol he furrowed his brow and looked a little confused.

“I’ve got to go! See you later,” Baekhyun called suddenly and before Chanyeol could stop him he ran off towards his tutorial.

He didn’t go into the classroom but instead entered a nearby bathroom and stared at his bewildered reflection in the mirror, his cheeks flushed and eyes wild. What was the matter with him? He knew he had just given Chanyeol some bad advice. He wanted his friend to be happy, didn't he? So why didn't he want him kissing Kyungsoo?

He touched his lips distractedly.

Because if Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo the way he’d kissed him, Kyungsoo would never be able to resist it. He admitted to himself for the first time that deep down despite all his efforts to help Chanyeol, he was secretly hoping Kyungsoo would reject him. He was slightly horrified by this realisation. He didn’t want Chanyeol to date Kyungsoo.

He thought about Chanyeol dancing ridiculously, how he’d looked when he’d stepped out of that change room and about the way Chanyeol always took care of him and how he felt when Chanyeol gave him those tender-eyed smiles.

“Oh my god! I want to date Chanyeol!” he said out loud.

There was no denying it. He liked big, dumb cuties and Chanyeol was the biggest, dumbest cutie of them all. But now he didn’t know what to do. Chanyeol didn’t want to date him, he liked Kyungsoo. The thought alone made his heartache.

He splashed cold water on his face then left the bathroom.

When he entered the classroom, it was mostly full there were only a few empty seats, one of which was right next to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dithered in the doorway, he didn’t want to sit with Kyungsoo, besides he figured the seat was for Jongin who he couldn’t see anywhere. To his surprise, Kyungsoo saw him and waved him over. He quickly looked behind him to make sure he wasn’t looking at someone else, but no one was there. Awkwardly, feeling like he had no choice he approached Kyungsoo and sat down next to him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” said Kyungsoo back and then they lapsed into an awkward silence.

“Where’s Jongin?” asked Baekhyun, after a minute.

“Oh, he’s off sick today,” said Kyungsoo, which explained why he was suddenly so keen to sit with him. “Have you been stood up again?”

“No. Chanyeol’s not in this class,” replied Baekhyun, he felt hot and uncomfortable and he was annoyed that Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed by now that Chanyeol wasn’t in this tutorial. Still, Jongin being away was important information, if Chanyeol wanted to get Kyungsoo alone, today was the day to do it.

The awkward silence returned as Baekhyun considered the situation. If he really cared about Chanyeol he’d help him get the guy he liked, right? Maybe he should tell Kyungsoo about what a wonderful guy Chanyeol was and what an amazing boyfriend he would be? After all, it was better that Chanyeol was happy, even if it was with someone else…right? He did his best to quiet the internal voice which replied immediately, ‘Nope, miserable and with me is definitely better!’. He pushed the selfish thought away, of course he wanted Chanyeol to be happy.

He decided he wouldn't talk to Kyungsoo about Chanyeol, only because he knew he would give his feelings away if he tried. However, he would definitely tell Chanyeol about Jongin being away. He owed him the chance to follow his feelings. The tutorial finally began and Baekhyun had an excuse to not talk to Kyungsoo anymore.

After the class ended, he said a hasty goodbye to Kyungsoo and ran off to find Chanyeol. Their next class was a Statistics lecture which they all had together in a lecture theatre on the ground floor of the next building. He found Chanyeol waiting outside for him. Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd of students waiting to go into the theatre.

“Guess what?” Baekhyun said quickly before he could change his mind and talk himself out of it.

“What?”

“Jongin’s off sick today!”

“That’s awful. Oh, I bet he got a kidney chill from wearing that crop top,” exclaimed Chanyeol. He paused then added, “Hey you said sexy people don’t get sick.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Maybe…he's not that sexy after all,” he said hesitantly, glancing up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gave him a highly sceptical look. “Wait. Are we talking about the same Jongin? Smouldering looks and abs for days?”

“Yes, alright, of course I think he's sexy. I've got eyes, don’t I?” Baekhyun admitted, feeling annoyed he couldn’t express himself properly. He looked away and added vaguely, “I just meant maybe he's not really my type.”

He looked back when Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Chanyeol was watching him, one corner of his mouth twitched into the beginnings of a lopsided grin.

“Anyway, that's not the point!” explained Baekhyun quickly. “If he’s off sick he won't be in class this afternoon.”

“Oh, do you think I should take notes for him?”

“No! Think about it, Kyungsoo will be alone. You can ask him out!!”

“Oh,” said Chanyeol, as if the realisation had just dawned on him. “Oh,” he said again more quietly. Then suddenly he gasped out, “I better go then I’ve got so much to prepare.” He turned and ran off.

Baekhyun called after him nervously, “What have you got to prepare?!”

He frowned. If Chanyeol was following the plan he should have absolutely nothing to prepare. “I said no elaborate romantic gestures!” he yelled, but Chanyeol was already out of earshot.

Chanyeol was absent for the whole of their statistics class. By the end Baekhyun was growing increasingly nervous, he really hoped that Chanyeol wasn’t about to do something embarrassing that would make Kyungsoo slap him in public. As he exited the lecture theatre, he kept Kyungsoo in his sights while he looked around for Chanyeol. He watched Kyungsoo walk off in the direction of the Library.

Baekhyun peered around, but he couldn’t see Chanyeol anywhere and normally he was pretty easy to spot. Where was that big, dumb giant?! He was letting Kyungsoo get away.

He walked down the path a little and his foot crunched something hard and dry. He looked down, whatever it had been, it was now crushed, pinkish powder. He looked ahead and saw something else pink on the ground, he bent down to examine it. It was a Jigglypuff multivitamin.

“Chanyeol?!” he called looking around again, but there was no reply. He bent down and picked the multivitamin up. Looking ahead he saw another one a bit further on. He walked quickly down the path stopping every few metres to pick up a Jigglypuff.

The path opened out onto a mostly forgotten grassy area behind a building, where people sometimes took naps between classes.

It was deserted now, except for Chanyeol who was standing in the middle, on a large picnic blanket. He was surrounded by open boxes of what looked like adorable animal doughnuts.

Baekhyun stopped in surprise. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Chanyeol beckoned him closer, and Baekhyun, wide-eyed in bewilderment and stepping carefully not to tread on any doughnuts, joined him on the picnic rug.

“Will you go out with me?!” Chanyeol asked confidently like Baekhyun had taught him. The effect was slightly ruined however by the plush Jigglypuff cosplay hat he was wearing on his head. Baekhyun hadn’t immediately noticed it because it was the same colour as his hair.

“Are you practising?” asked Baekhyun confused.

“No, I’m asking you to go out with me!” said Chanyeol, earnestly. He took Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“B-but I thought you liked Kyungsoo?!” stammered Baekhyun in amazement.

Chanyeol smiled. “I thought I did too until I realised everything I liked about him is just because it reminds me of you,” he said softly.

“What?” asked Baekhyun doubtfully.

“I like his eye smile because I think your eye smile is so lovely and I like his size because I think you're the perfect size!” explained Chanyeol. “But then I realised there are so many more things that I like about _just you_. Like how much fun you are to be with and how you make me laugh and how we like all the same things! And when I kissed you this morning, I realised all I want to do is kiss you!” He squeezed Baekhyun’s hands. “I mean, I want to do other stuff too...but only with you!” he added, giving Baekhyun a shy look. “I thought I’d better ask you quickly because you keep pushing me to ask Kyungsoo. And I know that you like sexy guys and I'm not good at that. But I will try really hard, I promise.”

“You don’t need to,” said Baekhyun, his cheeks ached from trying not to smile. “I think I like cute guys best after all,” he admitted. “And besides sometimes you’re really sexy even without trying.”

“Really?” breathed Chanyeol.

“Yeah, like right now for example.”

“Even with the hat?”

“Even with the hat,” Baekhyun said, gazing into Chanyeol’s big earnest eyes.

“Great, because I got you one too!” Chanyeol exclaimed pulling another identical Jigglypuff hat out of his bag.

Baekhyun snatched it up gleefully and put it on his head.

“I actually got the hats back before I dyed my hair, but I thought I might as well wear it,” explained Chanyeol.

“Wait…is that why you dyed your hair pink…to look like Jigglypuff?!”

Chanyeol bit his lip. “I showed the hairdresser a picture to get the colour exactly right,” he admitted shyly.

Baekhyun thought his heart might actually burst and not just out of anticipation of all the doughnuts he was going to eat. “I knew there was no way the hairdresser told you that colour was manly!” he said, looking down at the boxes to hide his blush.

“Yeah, she actually tried to talk me out of it,” confessed Chanyeol.

Baekhyun laughed, he made eye contact with Chanyeol again before quickly looking down at the doughnuts, he felt sure his face was pinker than Chanyeol’s hair by now.

Chanyeol said nervously, “Look, if you’re still not sure about it, how about I give you a doughnut for every day that you date me?”

“Well I think you’ve got a least 6 months’ worth of dates right here,” exclaimed Baekhyun, gesturing to the array of cute, animal-faced doughnuts.

“I had to go to 3 different shops,” admitted Chanyeol.

“Well if I get one for every day we date…then you’re going to need to buy a lot more,” said Baekhyun, looking up at him and smiling.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and a smile had already started to appear in the corner of his lips. “So, you’re saying yes, right?” he breathed

“Of course, I’m saying yes!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “It’s you!”

Chanyeol swept him up gleefully, spinning him on the spot till they almost stumbled onto a box of doughnuts. He cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks with both hands, his eyes shining with delight and kissed him passionately on the lips. Baekhyun sank into the kiss, parting his lips and letting Chanyeol’s tongue tangle with his own. The kiss was even better than the last one. His knees actually felt a little weak, he leant against Chanyeol letting him hold his weight. Chanyeol’s familiar scent was surrounding him again, his heady cologne mixed with the delicious sweetness of doughnuts, or was it the taste the doughnuts? Chanyeol’s mouth tasted surprisingly sweet to his tongue.

Baekhyun broke the kiss.

“Have you been eating my doughnuts?!” he exclaimed.

“I just had one! You’ve still got like 200!”

Baekhyun laughed and said, “It better have been a Weedle doughnut!”

“It was,” lied Chanyeol, without bothering to keep a straight face.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him back in for another dizzying kiss.

200 doughnuts, all for him! Dating a big, dumb cutie had its advantages after all.

The end.


End file.
